lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo
Romeo is listed as the 22nd song in the overall Confession Executive Committee lineup, and an insert song for Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~. The music video properly introduces the two members of LIP×LIP, Yujiro and Aizo, to the PV continuity. The song also acts as their major debut song both in and out of universe, and serves as the first song in the Idol Series. The -N.Edit- music video as well as the proper full seiyuu version of the song was included as a bonus on the Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ limited edition set. A "-single mix-" version of this song was included exclusively on the Nonfantasy/Hitsuyo Fukaketsu single. It is also featured on the idol duo's debut album, Docchi no kiss ka, Erabe yo.. The song debuted at Number 73 on the Japan Hot 100, the week of March 13, 2017, and stayed on the board for one week.JAPAN HOT 100 Week of March 18, 2017 (in English). billboard.com.2017/03/13 付け (in Japanese). billboard-japan.com. Accessed November 25, 2019. The making of this song and its music video would later be covered in the short Romeo: MUSIC VIDEO MAKING. (chorus) HoneyWorks (arrangement) Oji (guitar) shito (bass) cake (piano) AtsuyuK!(drums) Kadowaki Daisuke Strings (strings) |characters = Yujiro Aizo Sena Narumi Cameo: Hiyori Suzumi Ken Shibasaki Kotaro Enomoto Kodai Yamamoto |sung_by = LIP×LIP , |album = Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ Docchi no kiss ka, Erabe yo. |single = Nonfantasy/Hitsuyo Fukaketsu |niconico link = -N.Edit- (Seiyuu ver.) |youtube link = -N.Edit- (Seiyuu ver.) -N.Edit- (Vocaloid ver.) }} Synopsis :Half of the run time of the video is devoted to promoting an in-universe music video of LIP×LIP's song. The story follows a princess (played by Sena) being wooed by the princes of two opposing kingdoms; the Prince of the West (Yujiro) and the Prince of the East (Aizo). The pair take turns trying to appease her by taking her on romantic outings, getting close to her, and other typical romantic gestures. In between some scenes plays footage of Yujiro and Aizo in their idol outfits, and the last time they're seen they're at the end of a live performance of the song. :Outside the music video, however, we do get some information about the remaining cast and hints at future plot threads. The shoot was done during the events of "Nichiyoubi no Himitsu", and Sena only works with them professionally. Yujiro and Aizo also don't appear to get along, as we see that they turn themselves away from each other after their photos were done. : Meanwhile, Ken, Kotaro, and Kodai stumble by a set of TVs, and Ken lingers watching a clip of Aizo with a troubled expression. Out in the country, Hiyori is shown in middle school hanging out with a friend, and is made to choose between two packs of pocky with the LIP×LIP boys labeled on both of them, but chooses to eat them both. Lyrics Kanji = 奪うよ その名は 狙うよ その名は 選んで？ 狙うよ その名は その名は |-| Romaji = ubau yo sono na wa nerau yo sono na wa eran de? nerau yo sono na wa sono na wa Trivia * This song is featured in the band themed rhythm game BanG Dream! Girls Band Party. It is covered by the in-game group Hello, Happy World!. * Romeo remains one of LIP×LIP's most popular songs, reaching a combined 23 million views on Youtube (21 million on Sony Music Japan's channel, 2.1 million on HoneyWorks' Youtube channel) and 2 million views on Niconico. Milestones: * First LIP×LIP song * First Idol Series song * First song featuring Yujiro and Aizo as singers References Category:Character Songs Category:Lacks English Translation Category:LIP×LIP Songs Category:Idol Series Category:Duets